Goodbyes, Crashes, and Hospitals
by TheWhoufflePrincess
Summary: Prompt: Karen had posted this, "When we were filming Matt's last moments as the Doctor, I found Jenna in the back crying and I just held her and cried too and I was like, 'I'm going to make you tea'" Karen Gillian. This time, Matt and Karen find her and try to make her feel better. After they do, things get MUCH worse. A smidgen of Smillian and lots of Smoleman. Whouffle? Er, IRL?


Lets just say... Jenna broke up with Richard. Pretend that's true. I've seen a pic of Karen saying, and I quote, "_When we were filming Matt's last moments as the Doctor, I found Jenna in the back crying and I just held her and cried too and I was like, 'I'm going to make you tea!'" ~Karen Gillian_

So I was thinking what if Karen and Matt found her, not just Karen. I miss Matty so much. I shipped Whouffle too. Why must all ships end, either crashing into Death or into Regeneration for all you Whovians.

Enjoy the bloody feels... Enjoy the Smoleman/Smillian (a smidgen of it) in this fic.

* * *

><p>Matt and Karen were enjoying the after party Steven had provided for Matt, since this was the last time he was going to step foot in here. Unless they do another anniversary, then sure, he'll be back. Matt was getting seconds from the snack table when he noticed there wasn't a brunette girl, about a foot shorter than him. When Matt got back, he decided to ask Karen where was she.<p>

"Hey Karen?" Matt asked as he took a seat next to Karen. She was stuffing herself with some scrumptious apple pie. Apparently, apple pies don't keep the Doctor away.

"Hm?" She asked, wiping excess whipped cream from her mouth.

"Have you seen Jenna?" He asked, getting started on his own apple pie. He hasn't blasted off from Karen eating the pie, and yet, he's eating apples himself!

"Actually, I haven't seen her since she filmed that last part with Peter." She answered, texting her friend in an attempt to find her.

"Strange. Usually she stays by my side for these _last _few days." He scratched the back of his head, confused.

"Ooh, do you fancy her?" Karen teased, a million pound smirk on her face.

"I-No-What?!" He replied, flustered at Karen.

"Well, it's just that you see so protective!" She explained, finishing her pie.

"Shut up!" He said, but grinned.

"She isn't responding my texts..." She muttered, sending the 11th text.

"Maybe her phone is off." Karen concluded.

"Are you sure? She never really turns off her phone unless she doesn't want to be found." Matt had one of those looks. The look when he's worried for one of his friends.

"Then let's find her!" She took his hand and dragged him along.

* * *

><p>After 15 minutes of looking, they found a small, petite, and someone with Clara's clothes in the back of the studio. Sobbing. Not a good sign.<p>

"Hey Jen?" Karen called for the twentieth time. The sobs instantly stopped and the figure dried her tears. Karen and Matt shared worried glances and walked towards Jenna.

"Hey... It's okay... Karen and I are here..." Matt held Jenna close as she dried her tears, however failing as they kept falling like a waterfall.

"Is Matt's departure making you sad? Don't worry, that's how he was when I left." Karen tried to reassure her and bring back their headstrong Jenna they knew and loved. But this Jenna, she was just... Desolate inside... Karen was also spouting some tears, seeing her poor friend like this. She remembered when she was like this when they were filming 'Angels Take Manhattan'. It was one of the worst days of Karen's life.

"I-I..." Jenna couldn't speak, sobs coming from her mouth. She didn't want her friends to see her like this. Especially Matt. _I must look like an idiot, _Jenna thought, as she stopped sobbing.

"You need a cup of tea." Matt helped Jenna up and Karen led the three of them out of the back.

* * *

><p>Once Karen had made her friend some tea, Jenna thanked her and took it. Her eyes were still glistening with tears. She fancied Matt dearly, but she would never admit it.<p>

"Are you okay?" Matt asked, brushing Jenna's hair with his right hand. Karen took the seat on the other side of Jenna.

"I-I-I'm fine. Thanks..." She replied quietly, drinking her tea, grateful to have friends like them.

"Why were you crying?" Karen asked gently, careful not to make her burst into tears once more.

"Matt's departure and well... Me and Richard broke up... He sent me a text..." She pulled out her phone and placed it in the middle for them to see.

"Oh Jenna!" She hugged her friend. Jenna felt her spirits lifted by just a fraction. Her friends were so sweet.

"It's alright. I suppose it wasn't meant to be." She checked her watch. Almost closing time.

"I suppose this is the last I'll see of you two... We'll keep in touch." Jenna stood, doing as much as she can to keep her from crying.

"I feel bad. If I never planned to leave, she'd only be sad for one thing. Now she's sad for two." Matt said once she left.

"It's not your fault, the break up wasn't known to happen." Just then a loud **CRASH! **was heard from the inside.

* * *

><p>OH NO! WHAT HAPPENED?<p>

STAY TUNED!

I decided to not make this a one shot. Make it more than that. :3

~11'sBlogger


End file.
